Un arrangement inattendu
by linrhys
Summary: Drago Malefoy sort bouleversé du cabinet de son médicomage. Hermione Weasley vient tout simplement de lui conseiller de faire un enfant ! Souffrant d'une maladie rare mais bénigne, le jeune homme devait, sous peine de perdre sa magie, devenir père dans les plus bref délai. Le problème c'était qu'il n'était pas marié, pas plus qu'il n'avait d'homme "en vue". Mpreg HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

1. Annonce et rencontre

- Un enfant !

Drago Malefoy se raidit contre le dossier du confortable fauteuil de cuir où il était assis, comme s'il espérait qu'il allait l'engloutir.

- Tu me dis qu'il faut que j'aie un enfant ? reprit-il affolé.

Calmement, le Médicomage Hermione Weasley croisa les bras sur son bureau en acajou.

- Cela ne fait pas partie de tes projets d'avenir ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais…

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problème… Et mieux vaut que ce soit le plus vite possible. Sans cela, je crains que tu ne doives renoncer à tes pouvoirs.

Bouche bée, Drago demeura muet, atterré à l'idée qu'une implacable horloge biologique fonctionnait à son insu et que tel un coup de tonnerre, le compte à rebours venait de se mettre en marche. Machinalement, il regarda par la fenêtre et reprit conscience de l'orage qui s'abattait sur Londres. Cela le rassura un peu. Oui, il avait réellement entendu un coup de tonnerre. Non, il n'était pas fou. Seul le choc de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre avait pu lui faire oublier les trombes d'eau déversées par les nuages noirs qui l'avaient trempé de la tête aux pieds quelques instant plus tôt.

Hermione sachant combien Drago était soucieux au sujet des analyses qu'elle lui avait ordonnées quelque jour auparavant avait accepté de le recevoir malgré l'heure tardive.

- Ton état n'ira pas en s'améliorant, Drago. Au contraire.

Cette franchise était l'une des qualités que le jeune homme appréciait chez son médicomage à peine plus âgée que lui mais mariée et déjà mère de trois enfants. Une petite lueur d'espoir subsistait encore cependant…

- Tu ne peux pas me prescrire des potions ou un sort ? Tu comprends, je m'attendais à ce que tu me donne un remède pas un ultimatum.

- Bien sûr, tu suivras un traitement. Il supprimera la douleur et les fluctuations de ta magie mais je ne garantis rien d'autre. Dans ton cas le meilleur des remèdes, c'est la grossesse. Penses-y sérieusement. Tu auras l'héritier que tu souhaites et ton problème de perte de magie serait réglé par la même occasion.

- Voilà une ordonnance plus facile à dicter qu'à exécuter ! protesta Drago. Je ne suis pas marié et je n'ai même pas de petit ami en ce moment.

- Personne en vue ?

- Non, répondit le jeune homme en secouant la tête tristement.

- Dans ce cas, il y a toujours la potion de grossesse…

Drago sursauta.

- Mais chaque essai coute très cher ! Et puis…je vois d'ici la réaction de mes parents si jamais je leur annonçais que j'attends un enfant sans être marié ! Dans leur fureur, ils seraient capables de faire exploser tous chaudrons à leur porté pour sauver l'honneur de la famille… Tu t'en rends compte ?

Hermione eut un sourire amusé.

- Voilà qui te laisse face à une grave décision…

* * *

« A mon ami et associé Harry James Potter, je lègue ma maison de Londres, mes propriétés du Devonshire et de France ainsi que mon domaine la 'Casa Sul Mare' et tous les bénéfices de mes investissements actuels… »

Les mots prononcés par le notaire atteignirent Harry en plein cœur. Ainsi, c'était lui le nouveau propriétaire de la 'Casa Sul Mare' ! L'homme de loi continua son ronron mais Harry n'écoutait plus, la suite du testament étant la réplique exacte du sien. En un instant, sa fortune venait de doubler mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Non, ce qui le plongeait dans une émotion extrême, c'est que Blaise lui avait légué sa propriété de famille à laquelle il tenait plus que tout au monde.

Ses yeux se portèrent vers la fenêtre de ce sixième étage comme si à travers la pluie qui inondait Londres à cette heure tardive, il voulait essayer d'apercevoir le domaine situé pourtant à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Et en fait il le voyait… Aussi bien que si vigne et bâtiments s'étendaient juste au bas de l'immeuble.

La Casa Sul Mare, cinq générations de Zabini y avait été élevé jusqu'à la mort de la grand-mère de Blaise deux ans plus tôt. Blaise avait voulu réhabilité le nom des Zabini mis à mal par sa mère et l'affiliation de son nom aux mangemorts avant de reprendre le domaine. A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. «Rupture d'anévrisme »avait dit le médicomage. A quoi bon être un sorcier si on pouvait mourir des mêmes affections qu'un simple moldu ? Une fois de plus Blaise était parti avec sa dernière conquête pour un de ses weekends fou dont il avait le secret. Il avait dû faire la fête, une fête effrénée, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive…sans avertissement. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Sans lui accorder le temps de fonder la famille qui aurait permis à la Casa Sul Mare de rester au nom des Zabini.

Harry devait préparer les obsèques. La liste assez courte ne contenait que des amis et leur famille mais Harry était prêt à parier que les vautours ne se gêneraient pas pour venir se repaitre. Un violent coup de tonnerre éclata peu après qu'un éclair fulgurant eut zébré le ciel. Blaise et lui avaient été si occupé à reconstruire ce monde d'après-guerre, à réparer les injustices, qu'ils avaient complètement oublié ce pourquoi ils s'étaient lancé dans les affaires. Sans en avoir véritablement conscience, ils étaient devenus très puissants dans le monde magique alors que leur but premier était de donner un monde plus sûr à leur famille. Famille qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de fonder.

* * *

Drago appela l'ascenseur et appuya son front douloureux contre le mur de marbre. Le bâtiment ou Hermione avait son cabinet était luxueux car il abritait des corps de métiers nobles. Avocats, notaires, médecins, étaient les seuls qui pouvaient s'offrir des locaux pareils. Il était si tard qu'il était certainement seul dans l'immeuble. Tout le monde était déjà rentré chez soi à cette heure-ci. En tout cas, il n'y avait personne au troisième étage…

Quelle journée horrible ! Epouvantable… D'abord sa magie qui devient tellement faible qu'il n'avait pu transplaner, se retrouvant obligé de marcher sous la pluie. Puis la sentence qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. Quel choc !

Bien sûr, il souhaitait avoir un enfant. De tout son cœur. Si seulement la vie s'était déroulée selon ses plans… A l'heure actuelle, il aurait hérité des entreprises et biens Malefoy et Black, vivrait avec le mari de ses rêves et aurait deux adorables bambins, puisque c'était le programme qu'il s'était fixé pour ses trente ans. Or, il allait en avoir vingt-huit et la guerre était passée par là. Le dépouillant lui et sa famille de leur bien les laissant avec juste de quoi vivre, leur plus petite propriété pour ses parents, un cottage dans le Sussex, et l'héritage de sa mère. Tout le reste avait été saisit et utilisé pour réparer ce monde d'après-guerre et pour panser les plaies de ceux qui avait tout perdu.

L'ancien Drago aurait été dégouté de voir sa fortune distribué au sang de bourbe et au traitre à leur sang, mais Drago avait vécu la guerre. Il avait subi la présence du plus grand mage noir sous son toit pendant près de deux années. Il avait connu les doloris et les cachots après son échec à la fin de sa sixième année. Il avait connu la peur et l'angoisse de ne pas voir le lendemain, de ne plus pouvoir serrer sa mère contre lui, de ne plus jamais croiser cet éclair de fierté dans les yeux de son père. Oui, l'ancien Drago Lucius Malefoy était mort pendant la guerre.

Le nouveau Drago ne voulait pas de ce manoir remplit de cri et de fantôme. Il ne voulait pas de cet argent sali par les malversations d'un gouvernement pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Le nouveau Drago voulait juste pouvoir aller travailler le matin et rentrer le soir chez lui dans la chaleur d'un foyer où un mari et des enfants aimants l'attendaient. Il voulait être reconnu pour son labeur et non pour son nom. Il voulait être aimé pour lui pas pour ces galions. La guerre lui avait apporté cette chance et voilà que maintenant il pouvait tout perdre. Sans sa magie, il n'était qu'un cracmol. Et même dans ce monde plus juste, les cracmols avaient de réelles difficultés à s'intégrer, à trouver du travail…

Drago aimait son travail actuel, il avait toujours aimé les chiffres. Les affaires étaient dans le sang chez les Malefoy. Avant la guerre et la disgrâce, il aurait pu travailler dans un grand cabinet mais il avait découvert qu'il aimait travailler à échelle humaine, d'avoir pour client des gens de chairs et d'os plutôt que d'anonymes sociétés. Ses camarades de travail l'avaient accepté pour ce qu'il était et non rejeté à cause de son nom ou de son passé. L'ambiance y était détendue et bonne enfant. S'il avait envie d'aller travailler en jean, cela ne posait aucun problème. Combien de comptables dans une grande entreprise pouvaient en dire autant ?

Il y avait une ombre au tableau cependant. Il ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent. Jusqu'à présent cela ne l'avait jamais contrarié. Il avait assez pour vivre bien mais maintenant ! Comment réussirait-il à économiser suffisamment pour avoir recours à la potion de grossesse ?

Un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres, le sorti de ses sombre pensées. Une voix annonça l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Sur sa lancée, Drago continua à faire le bilan de sa vie. D'accord, sa façon de travailler lui avait donné bien des satisfactions jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais il fallait que cela change. Complètement, totalement, absolument.

Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait rester dans le monde magique. La proposition d'Hermione l'avait un peu choqué au premier abord mais y avait-il une autre possibilité ? Non. A moins d'épouser un de ceux que ces parents lui présentaient régulièrement et qui courrait après son titre maintenant que le nom des Malefoy n'était plus vraiment en disgrâce. Or, de cela, il n'était pas question !

Quant à la perspective de descendre dans une boite pour repérer un homme avec qui il ne passerait qu'une nuit sans lendemain, merci bien ! Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie d'aller aussi loin et le moment était mal choisi pour se jeter dans les bras du premier venu.

D'autre part, renoncer au monde magique était impossible. Il aimait la magie, il avait grandi entouré de magie. Même s'il connaissait un peu mieux le monde moldu, il ne voulait pas vivre là-bas. Sa place était dans le monde magique. Ses amis étaient dans le monde magique.

Donc, puisqu'il était encore temps, il fallait qu'il s'emploie à être enceint, par tous les moyens possibles. Tous. Le bébé-potion paraissait bien être la moins mauvaise solution. Tant pis pour ce que ces parents diraient, avec leurs préjugés ridicules et leurs idées d'un autre temps. Drago haussa les épaules, l'enjeu était trop important pour qu'il prenne en considération des paramètres aussi obsolètes !

En fait, le seul problème réel était l'argent. Il n'avait pas la première noise nécessaire pour la potion. Dès demain, il fallait donc qu'il se mette en quête d'un poste bien payé qui lui permettrait en six mois de faire assez d'économies pour effectuer une première tentative. Car il était de notoriété publique que sans la magie d'un deuxième père l'échec était souvent de mise.

L'idée de quitter son travail le contrariait beaucoup mais c'était une condition incontournable. La gravité de la situation ne lui permettait pas d'états d'âme. Avec une sonnerie métallique, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et Drago s'avança pour y pénétrer. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Potter, le salua-t-il.

Harry releva les yeux sur un Drago Malefoy aux cheveux collés sur le front et la nuque, une robe de sorcier dégoulinante de pluie ouverte sur un jean et une chemise dans le même état.

- Bonsoir Drago, répondit-il. Tu descends ?

Drago hocha la tête et alla s'appuyer au fond de la cabine. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry en personne. Environs six ans. Il avait de ces nouvelles par Blaise qui était son associé dans leur cabinet d'avocats-comptables ou par Ginny qui avait épousé Théodore Nott. En fait, lui et Potter avait le même cercle d'ami mais ne se voyait jamais. Il détailla l'homme qu'était devenu le Survivant. Sa carrure n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'il avait connu et son aura semblait remplir tout l'espace de la cabine. Potter se tourna vers lui et Drago pu voir la tristesse et la lassitude sur son visage.

- Zone de transplanage ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Non, le hall d'entrée, s'il te plait. Comment va Blaise ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu ?

Harry se tendit et prit une grande inspiration tout en appuyant sur le bouton du hall. Il se tourna vers Drago et lâcha d'une traite.

- Blaise est mort hier soir. Une poche de sang qui a éclaté dans son cerveau. Il est mort sur le coup, il n'a pas souffert.

Blaise était mort. L'information arriva doucement au cerveau mis à mal de Drago. Le chagrin monta brusquement. Son meilleur ami était mort et Potter lui annonçait ça comme ça. S'en était trop. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, il explosa.

- Espèce de veracrasse pas fini ! Mon ami est mort et tu m'annonce ça comme ça, sans complaisance, sans aucune once de douceur ! Tu es exactement comme mes parents ! Insensible, dépourvu de sentiments ! A cause de vous, je vais devoir quitter ce monde, renoncer à tous ce que j'ai toujours connus et me retrouver entouré de moldus ! Un pauvre cracmol sans famille ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein ? Le grand Harry Potter, reconnu et adulé par tout le monde sorcier et riche comme crésus…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Drago ne criait pas mais il parlait très vite, d'une voix hachée, basse, pleine de colère rentrée. Il n'y avait pas de doute, pensa Harry, il disait n'importe quoi. Ses nerfs avaient craqué. Il comprenait la douleur de Drago pour expérimenter la même mais il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans cet état. L'annonce de la mort de Blaise ne pouvait être seule responsable. Restait à savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre. Mais pour l'instant, mieux valait le laissé vider son sac.

- Oui, continuait-il, en perdant de plus en plus le contrôle de lui-même. Ça t'es bien égal que je n'arrive plus à transplaner, que j'ai été trempé de la tête au pied et que je n'ai pas réussi à lancer ne serait-ce qu'un petit sort de séchage ! Un putain de sort de séchage ! Et bientôt, je n'aurais plus de magie ! Alors qu'il me faut ma magie pour travailler ! Sans travail jamais je ne pourrais être enceint ! Il me faut des milliers de gallions, sans cela, adieu la magie.

- Drago…

- Essaye donc de vivre sans magie !

- Mais…

- Et mes parents ? Ça t'est bien égal qu'il essaie dix fois par jour de me marier à quelque coureur de nom de leurs amis !

Un hoquet violent lui coupa le souffle, l'empêchant de continuer. Puis un frisson le secoua des pieds à la tête, il cligna des yeux comme s'il revenait à la réalité. Alors, il sortit de sa transe et complètement horrifié dévisagea son interlocuteur.

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi cette crise s'arrêtait soudain, pas plus d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait compris pourquoi elle avait commencé… Toujours est-il qu'il se trouvait coincé dans un ascenseur avec un Drago Malefoy qui à cet instant n'avait plus rien du Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait.

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Jamais, je n'ai à ce point perdu le contrôle de moi-même. C'est que … Je… J'ai eu une journée abominable. Et Blaise… Mais tu n'y es pour rien alors, Potter, accepte mes excuses.

Harry dévisagea son voisin avec stupéfaction. Drago Malefoy s'excusait ? C'était bien ma première fois qu'il le voyait s'excuser !

- Je prends bonne note de tes excuses, déclara-t-il en s'appuyant contre la cloison face à Drago.

Harry ressentit alors une curiosité inattendue pour le jeune homme qui paraissait si triste et si décourager malgré sa silhouette sportive et dynamique. Il entreprit de l'examiner avec plus d'attention. Drago n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la fin de leurs études. Il avait un peu grandit et sa carrure était légèrement plus large mais ses cheveux, plus long qu'à Poudlard, était toujours de ce blond presque blanc, son visage était toujours parfait. Il paraissait plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée et serrait fortement ses lèvres pulpeuses l'une contre l'autre. Qu'avait-il pu bien lui arriver ?

- Tu m'as traité de veracrasse n'est-ce pas… et après ?

- Veracrasse pas fini… Heu… C'est ainsi que j'insulte mentalement mes parents et amis. Excuse-moi, tu m'as fait penser à eux !

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- En temps ordinaire je suis quelqu'un de calme et de posé.

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Brusquement, il lança :

- Blaise est mort…

Le visage de Drago se teinta d'une tristesse intense et il regretta aussitôt sa brutalité. D'autant plus amèrement qu'il en souffrait aussi. Son ami, son associé était mort, bel et bien mort, il venait de se le rappeler par la même occasion. Mentalement, il s'efforça de s'envelopper dans la carapace d'indifférence qu'il s'était forgé au cours des ans, mais dans le moment, elle ne paraissait pas très efficace. Drago avait l'air si ému qu'il se sentit obligé de donner un peu plus de détails.

- Il est mort à Aspen hier soir.

- Un accident de ski ?

- Pas du tout. Une rupture d'anévrisme, une poche de sang dans le cerveau. Il s'est levé au milieu de la nuit et est tombe raide mort à côté de son lit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Potter. Je sais que vous étiez proche.

Ces mots Harry les avaient entendus maintes et maintes fois depuis trois heures ce matin. Mais pour la première fois, ils le touchaient. La détresse du blond, si sincère, touchait chez lui une corde que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à faire vibrer. Bizarrement, ce sentiment le réconforta. En face de lui Drago frissonna. Harry sortit sa baguette et arrêta son geste lorsque Drago se plaqua contre la paroi.

- Puis-je te lancer un sort de séchage ? demanda doucement Harry surprit par la réaction du blond.

Drago hocha la tête. Harry le sécha et rangeait sa baguette au moment où une voix féminine annonçait le hall. Drago se décolla de la cabine et s'avança vers la porte. Il avait encore froid même s'il n'était plus mouillé et frissonna. La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit métallique et il sortit suivi d'Harry. Drago se dirigea vers les cheminées.

- L'enterrement aura lieu demain à quinze heures, lança Harry.

Drago se retourna et le visage torturé d'Harry le choqua. Il semblait totalement perdu et triste.

- Je ne sais même pas comment organiser des obsèques dignes de lui. Je n'ai qu'une liste de personnes. Il n'a rien laissé pas de directive, rien.

- Blaise te faisait confiance, dit Drago en se rapprochant. S'il ne ta pas donné de directive, c'est qu'il te fait confiance.

Harry hocha la tête mais son regard vert était éteint. Drago ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça même au plus dur de la guerre.

- Je connais bien les coutumes sorcière et notamment celles des sangs purs. Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?

Harry chercha le piège mais le visage de Drago était sincère. Il sourit et acquiesça.

- Je t'en serai reconnaissant Drago.

- Bien ou à lieu la cérémonie ?

- Heu je ne sais pas encore. Je pensais à sa propriété de Kingsbridge. Sa mère et son père sont enterré là-bas.

- Je ne pense pas que Blaise soit en paix prés de sa mère, fit remarquer le blond.

- Il y a bien le domaine d'Italie…

- Celui de sa grand-mère ? Il adorait cet endroit. Il m'y a emmené une fois pendant les vacances de troisième année. C'est un endroit merveilleux. Blaise adorerait être là-bas.

- Mais c'est en Italie ! Comment feront les invités pour assister à l'enterrement ?

- Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Vingt heure trente-cinq, pourquoi ?

- Le service des voyages et transport magique ne ferme qu'a onze heure. Tu vas y aller et demander… combien de personne il y a-t-il sur sa liste ?

- Une trentaine.

- Donc tu vas y aller et demander une trentaine de portoloin pour le domaine en Italie ensuite tu vas à la gazette pour mettre un encart dans la rubrique nécrologique et enfin tu vas au 'Hibou rapide' pour envoyer les invitations. Voilà, je te laisse. A demain Potter.

- Attends Drago !

- Viens avec moi s'il te plait, demanda Harry.

Drago frissonna, il mourrait de froid mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul alors qu'il avait l'air si déboussolé. Un autre frisson le tira de ses réflexions. Plus vite il l'aiderait, plus vite il pourrait rentrer prendre un bon bain chaud. Une odeur musquée l'envahi soudain, en même temps qu'une douce chaleur. Il releva la tête pour voir Harry refermer son manteau sur lui.

- Tu as froid, dit-il pour se justifier.

- Merci, murmura Drago.

- Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cheminées et disparurent dans des flammes vertes. Harry suivit Drago dans plusieurs services du ministère vide à cette heure avancée puis à la Gazette du Sorcier. Quand ils en sortirent, il était dix heures passé. Drago avait faim et était fatigué.

- Voilà Potter, dit-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Tout est fait. Il ne reste plus qu'à préparer la maison et trouver un mage pour la cérémonie.

- Merci beaucoup Drago, pour tout. Je n'y serai pas arrivé sans toi.

- Je t'en prie. Je l'ai fait aussi pour Blaise.

- Je t'accompagne aux cheminées… Tu habites Londres ?

- Oui, j'habite la périphérie Londres mais je n'ai pas de cheminée. J'habite du côté moldu.

- En zone de transplanage, alors.

- Non, Harry. Je te remercie, je vais marcher, dit Drago avant de s'éloigner.

- Drago, attends, s'écria Harry en le retenant par le bras. Je… Heu… Ce que tu as dit dans l'ascenseur. C'est vrai ?

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Drago en libérant son bras.

- De ta magie.

- Je t'ai parlé de ça, s'étonna Drago.

- Je vais te raccompagner.

- Non, ne te dérange pas. Je vais marcher ou mieux prendre le magicobus.

- Pas question !

Aussitôt Drago releva le menton, d'une manière qu'au cours des années Harry avait appris à interpréter. Il allait certainement lui dire quelque chose de désagréable…Autant éviter cela ! Il désigna donc l'extérieur d'un geste du menton et ajouta :

- Il pleut encore très fort. Un gentleman n'abandonne pas un jeune homme par un temps pareil !

Drago leva le menton un peu plus haut avant de répondre d'un ton acide :

- Je n'ai nul besoin d'un chevalier servant. J'ai deux bras, deux jambes et un cerveau, exactement comme toi, compris ?

Cette insolence le fit sourire, ce qui irrita Drago au plus haut point, mais le réjouit beaucoup. Comme il s'amusait ! Drago n'avait cure de le mettre en colère… A vrai dire, il le traitait exactement comme n'importe qui. Ou plutôt comme quelqu'un qui ne serait pas à la tête d'une fortune colossale et qu'on ménageait afin de s'assurer ses bonnes grâces. Bref, il avait le comportement spontané que plus personnes n'osait avoir avec lui. Harry eut soudain une conscience aigüe de l'hypocrisie au milieu de laquelle il évoluait, comme si elle était devenue son élément naturel.

- Ecoute… Je te raccompagne parce que je peux transplaner et toi non. Point final !

- Et moi, je suis sûr que tu veux jouer au protecteur de service . Apprends que ça fait neuf ans que je me débrouille seul et la grande méchante chimère ne m'a pas encore mangé !

Pendant qu'il parlait, Harry les avait de nouveau amenés à la zone de transplanage.

- Viens avec moi. Personne ne doit se promener seul dans Londres la nuit. Même pas super-Drago.

Sur ce, il l'attrapa par le bras et Drago ne se dégagea pas soudain calmé.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me comporte ainsi avec toi. On dirait que tu as un don spécial pour me mettre en colère. Exactement comme à Poudlard.

Harry sourit sans mot dire, assez amusé par cet aveux, mais peu désireux de le lui faire savoir. Il posa sa main sur la taille du jeune homme et lui demanda :

- Ton adresse s'il te plait.

- 301 Fitzroy Park.

Harry resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Drago et transplana. Ils atterrirent devant une petite maison blanche entourée d'arbre. Drago recula, se libérant de la prise du brun et s'avança vers le porche d'entrée. Il sortit ses clés et se retourna vers Harry.

- On se voit demain. Veux-tu que j'arrive un peu plus tôt pour t'aider ?

- Ce serait gentil.

- Ouais… Bonne nuit Potter.

Il enfila la clé dans la serrure, puis comme pris de remord, se retourna vers lui.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Harry se pencha vers lui.

- Cela m'a fait plaisir.

Vite, il recula, puis ferma la porte. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait essayer de l'embrasser… Tout seul sous l'auvent, Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il avait vraiment eu envie d'embrasser Drago.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens à remercier les reviewers pour leurs petits mots. Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire.

Bêta: Annaëlle

* * *

2. Offre

C'est un Harry harassé de fatigue et de chagrin qui referma la porte sur le dernier invité. Il appela Francesco, le contremaitre du domaine lui laissa carte blanche pour l'exploitation et rejoignit Drago sur la terrasse. Celui-ci admirait la vue du soleil couchant sur Naples assit sur le muret en pierre surplombant la méditerranée.

- Drago, appela-t-il doucement.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui. Lui aussi semblait exténué et triste mais Harry sentait que l'enterrement de son ami n'était pas la seule cause de cette lassitude qui empreignait son si beau visage. Les paroles qu'il avait lâchées pendant sa crise dans l'ascenseur lui revinrent. Il alla s'assoir face au blond.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Je suis fatigué. Je ne pensais pas me sentir aussi seul sans Blaise. C'était mon ami, plus vraiment mon meilleur ami mais il était celui qui était le plus proche de moi.

- Je te comprends.

Drago observa Harry. Il avait les traits tirés et les cheveux encore plus en désordre qu'habituellement. Drago hésita. Cela faisait un moment qu'il réfléchissait. Depuis la veille en fait. Depuis qu'il avait refermé la porte sur Harry. Le Zabber's, l'entreprise de Blaise et Harry, n'employait certainement pas plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes. Mais la majorité d'entre elle était des comptables, et il était de notoriété publique que c'est dans cette agence que l'on négociait les meilleurs salaires. Drago se sentait lâche de demander cela à Harry maintenant mais il avait besoin d'un travail bien payé rapidement et Harry pouvait lui offrir cela.

- Harry, appela Drago. Je sais que le moment n'est pas le meilleur et que tu dois avoir autre chose en tête mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Je t'écoute Drago.

- Je souhaiterais un entretien en vue d'un poste au Zabber's, lâcha Drago d'une traite.

- Puis-je à mon tour te poser une question ?

- Heu… Oui, répondit Drago en peu perdu.

- Pourquoi te faut-il des milliers de gallions pour avoir un enfant ?

- J'ai… Je t'ai parlé de ça ?

- Tu me l'as même crié.

Effondré Drago se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Par Salazar ! Je devais vraiment être hors de moi…

- Tu as dit la vérité ?

Un instant, Drago envisagea de mentir mais le visage qu'Harry tournait vers lui paraissait vraiment soucieux de comprendre.

- Oui, hélas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce lié au fait que tu ne peux plus transplaner ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne peux pas en parler, c'est trop personnel.

Sur ce, il se rassit sur le muret, bien décidé à se taire. En effet, non seulement cet homme n'était qu'une connaissance, un peut-être ami, mais en plus il s'agissait de Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, Harry Potter qui, il l'espérait, risquait de devenir son futur employeur. Pas question de l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes de santé !

Voyant qu'il demeurait silencieux, Harry lui prit la main.

- Considère ma curiosité comme celle d'un ami qui s'inquiète pour toi.

La main de Drago s'était nichée dans celle de son compagnon, et une chaleur enivrante se diffusait dans tout son corps. Ce geste si anodin, si innocent, lui donnait soudain l'impression que, enfin, quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Tout à coup sa vie lui apparut encore plus triste et solitaire. Pourtant, de là à considérer Harry comme un ami, il y avait un pas qu'il se garderait bien de franchir. Il évoluait dans un univers tellement différent du sien ! Des experts internationaux, des mécènes, des hommes du monde… Bref, pas du tout le genre de personnes dont il était entouré.

- Nous ne sommes pas des amis, répondit-il en retirant sa main. Nous nous connaissons à peine.

- Comment définirais-tu notre relation ?

- Disons que nous avons fait nos études ensemble dans un tacite accord de haine mutuelle, puis la guerre nous a donner matière à faire et nous ne nous sommes plus vu et enfin que nous deviendrons peut être, des partenaires de travail.

- Donc nous nous connaissons déjà un peu et puis Blaise était un de mes meilleurs amis et nous travaillions ensemble.

La voix d'Harry avait tremblé en mentionnant le nom de son associé. Drago ressentit cette douleur comme la sienne et reprit la main qu'il venait de repousser.

- Je comprends mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons être amis tous les deux. Surtout après le comportement que j'ai eu toutes ses années et dans l'ascenseur. J'ai crié, je t'ai insulté…

- Et alors, tu m'as toujours parlé avec franchise. Enfin presque tout le temps.

- Le veracrasse pas fini… Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Et quelle importance d'ailleurs ! Tu dois avoir quantité d'amis, tous plus intéressant les uns que les autres.

- Disons que j'ai des connaissances pas des amis et quelques amis fidèles, c'est différent.

Drago comprenait très bien. Depuis qu'il était à Londres, personne parmi tous les gens qu'il fréquentait aucun ne méritait le nom d'ami. Tous était très gentils mais sitôt le travail terminé, ils se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux retrouver leur famille. Certes, il avait ses amis de toujours, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise. Mais ceux-ci avait leur famille ou leur travail et n'avait pas toujours du temps à lui accorder.

Harry le dévisageait toujours.

- Je reviens donc à ma question. Pourquoi te faut-il tant d'argent pour avoir un enfant ?

- Tu as vraiment de la suite dans les idées, n'est-ce pas ? dit Drago en relâchant sa main.

- Oui.

Devant tant de persévérance, le jeune homme abandonna sa réserve. Les yeux tournées vers la mer, il lui fit un rapide compte rendu de son état de santé et conclu :

- Ma vie n'est pas en danger. Seulement mes pouvoirs s'amenuisent de jour en jour.

- Mais d'où vient cette maladie ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Je… Heu, hésita Drago avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Pendant la guerre, après l'échec de mon père au ministère, ma mère et moi avons été puni à sa place et je me suis vu attribuer la mission que tu connais. En fait, pendant un été entier, nous avons subi les foudres du Seigneur des ténèbres. A un tel point que nous aurions dû finir fou comme les parents de Neville. Ma mère m'a protégé de son mieux mais la rage du Lord n'avait pas de limite. N'ayant pas encore atteint ma majorité, j'ai puisé dans ma magie, une magie qui n'était pas encore mature. T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi il nous est interdit de faire de la magie avant 17 ans, Harry ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Beaucoup croient que c'est une invention du ministère pour garder le contrôle sur tous ces adolescents immatures mais les plus anciennes familles, elles, savent que c'est pour protéger ces mêmes adolescents. A Poudlard ou en famille, la magie des lieux ou la magie du sang assure la stabilité de celle des enfants mais au manoir avec mon père absent et ma mère blessée, la magie du sang n'opérait plus assez pour stabiliser et renforcer la mienne. Je me suis trop servi de ma magie pour guérir principalement et pour me défendre quelquefois. Je me retrouve donc à 28 ans avec le niveau de magie d'un enfant de 10 ans en constante diminution.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi l'argent résoudrait ce problème.

Drago rougit violement mais alla jusqu'au bout :

- Seule la grossesse peut arrêter ma perte de magie. En établissant un lien de sang avec mon enfant ma magie se renforcera instinctivement afin de pouvoir protéger et soutenir mon enfant. C'est un processus naturel. Mais la potion de grossesse coûte très chère.

- Tu envisage un bébé-potion ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Harry demeura silencieux un long moment.

- Et maintenant, tu peux avoir des enfants ?

- Hermione pense qu'actuellement j'ai toutes les chances de pouvoir être enceint. J'ai encore suffisamment de magie mais le temps presse.

Enfin, il osa le regarder de nouveau.

- Voilà. J'espère que ta curiosité est satisfaite. Tu veux bien me raccompagner ?

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux clairs qui le défiaient. C'est sûr, il allait le choquer ! Mais depuis un moment, il tournait et retournait dans sa tête une idée folle qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Leurs problèmes paraissaient se compléter comme les morceaux d'un puzzle. De son côté, il lui fallait au plus vite un héritier… Quant à Drago, sa santé exigeait qu'il ait un enfant dès que possible. Tout cela paraissait pouvoir s'organiser au mieux, chacun réglant ses propres problèmes tout en résolvant ceux de l'autre. Qui refuserait de dire que le hasard fait bien les choses ?

D'ailleurs, il éprouvait en pensant à cette solution le même sentiment d'excitation que lorsqu'il venait en aide aux familles sorcière dans le besoin. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il en avait l'intime conviction. Mais faire tout de suite part à Drago de cette idée géniale reviendrait à passer pour fou, ce qui le ferait fuir, bien entendu ! Non, il fallait savoir attendre un peu, exactement comme dans un procès, on réunit toutes les preuves avant de se lancer. Fort de cette décision, il se leva et attrapa le portoloin dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Je te propose de discuter de ton futur emploi demain au diner.

- C'est vrai ! Merci beaucoup Harry.

- Viens, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Rentrons, je suis extenué.

Drago accepta la main tendue et se leva. Harry activa le portoloin et Drago se sentit tiré par le nombril avant de se retrouver sous son porche. Harry relâcha sa main et recula d'un pas.

- A demain 19h30, dit-il avant de transplaner.

Il ne voulait pas risquer de l'embrasser encore.

* * *

Drago sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Le soleil entrait à flots par la fenêtre… Merlin ! Vivement, le jeune homme se tourna dans son lit pour consulter le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. 11h20 ! Il était en retard au travail… Il bondit vers le téléphone pour s'excuser auprès de M. Whitetaker mais se souvint à temps qu'il l'avait appelé la veille au soir pour lui demander une journée supplémentaire de congé.

Ce souvenir en entraina d'autre. La bombe à retardement d'Hermione… L'enterrement de Blaise… Harry Potter !

D'un geste de la main Drago repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Tout cela relevait du cauchemar. Dans un instant, ce serait terminé.

Bzzzz, Bzzzz…

Décidément, la personne qui sonnait à sa porte n'était pas du genre à se décourager ! Drago enfila une robe de chambre et descendit ouvrir.

Un coup d'œil à travers le judas lui montra qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune livreur, sanglé dans une superbe veste verte sur laquelle on lisait : « Le Hibou Express ». Sans doute un de ses clients lui faisait-il parvenir un courrier spécial…

Avant que le jeune homme, ait eu le temps de sonner une nouvelle fois, il ouvrit, laissant passer un courant d'air glacial.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui, c'est moi-même.

- J'ai un paquet pour vous. Il vous suffit de signer ici, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant un papier. Puis, il lui tendit une enveloppe et un trousseau de clés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des clés.

- Je vois bien que ce sont des clés ! Mais ce sont les clés de quoi ? J'aimerais bien savoir !

Du doigt, il désigna l'enveloppe.

- Je pense que vous trouverez les explications nécessaires dans ce courrier. A moins qu'elles ne se trouvent dans la boite à gants, je n'ai pas vérifié.

- La boite à gants ?

Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus absurde.

- La boite à gants de la voiture, bien sûr. De la voiture que je vous livre, ajouta-t-il devant l'air complètement ahuri de son client.

Drago passa la main sur ses yeux. Il devait être malade ou amnésique ou… Merlin sait quoi !

- C'est impossible ! il doit y avoir une erreur.

- Non, je suis bien à l'adresse indiquée et vous avez reconnu être Drago Malefoy.

Consciencieux, il consulta son carnet de livraison.

- C'est un certain Harry Potter qui vous la fait parvenir.

Avec un grognement abattu, Drago s'appuya contre la porte. Non, il n'avait donc pas rêvé sa rencontre dans l'ascenseur et l'enterrement de Blaise ! Le cauchemar continuait.

- Tenez, dit-il en tendant les clés au livreur. Je n'accepte pas cette livraison.

- Impossible vous avez déjà signé.

- Mais je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait !

- Je n'y peux rien, monsieur. Je fais mon travail, c'est tout ! On m'a payé pour vous livrer cette Jaguar, vous avez signé, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Au revoir, monsieur, bonne journée !

Sur ce, il fila sur le parking et grimpa dans une voiture vert foncé où l'attendait un collègue. Juste derrière, une Jaguar noire, rutilante, était sagement garée. Drago s'en approcha avec précaution, en fit le tour, méfiant comme si le véhicule allait exploser. Le soleil de novembre jouait sur les chromes, allumant une féerie de reflets et d'éclairs qui l'éblouissaient presque.

Pourquoi Morgane, Harry lui envoyait-il une voiture ? Et quelle voiture, par-dessus le marché ! Les hommes ordinaires envoyaient des fleurs ou des chocolats… Harry Potter n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie. Avec lui, c'était tout de suite la Jaguar !

Un vent froid fit bruisser les feuilles des arbres faisant frissonner Drago. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien avoir dans la tête ? De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il accepte pareil cadeau et il ne tarderait pas à le lui faire savoir ! D'un geste brusque, il se détourna de la voiture et rentre chez lui.

* * *

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de sonner. Les bras croisés, l'œil agressif, Drago se tenait devant lui. Un doute effleura le visiteur.

- Je suis en retard ?

- Non. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler.

Il comprit alors à quoi il faisait allusion. Dès son arrivée, il avait remarqué la Jaguar sur le parking.

- Je vois qu'elle est arrivée à bon port. Elle fonctionne bien ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je n'ai pas l'intention de chercher à le savoir.

- La couleur ne te plait pas ?

Puis en constatant que le vent froid s'engouffrait dans la maison, il ajouta :

- Si nous entrions ? Nous serions plus à l'aise au chaud pour bavarder.

Drago hésita un instant, puis s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il avait raison après tout. Inutile d'attraper froid…

Tout en pénétrant dans le salon, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au jean délavé et au grand sweat-shirt que portait Drago.

- Tu n'es pas prêt ?

- Je ne sais pas encore si je viens ou pas…

- Tiens ! Il me semblait que tu désirais postuler pour un emploi chez Zabber's.

- Oui, mais… Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé cette voiture ? J'ai essayé de te joindre tout l'après-midi mais tu n'étais pas au bureau. Quant à ton numéro personnel, il est sur liste rouge et je n'ai pas de hibou…

- J'étais très occupé. Voyons, tu as bien ton permis de conduire moldu ?

- Oui et al…

- Et tu m'as bien dit avant-hier que tu ne pouvais plus transplaner ni prendre la cheminé sans risque ?

Drago approuva d'un mouvement du menton.

- Il se trouve que j'ai une voiture dont je n'ai pas l'utilité. Il m'a semblé qu'elle pourrait te rendre service.

Tout en parlant, il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait caché derrière son dos.

- Tiens !

Drago ne prêta pas attention à son geste.

- Combien de voitures possèdes-tu donc ?

- A vrai dire, celle-ci appartenait à Blaise. Bien sûr, elle reflète ses gouts !

Le jeune homme blond secoua la tête.

- Peu importe. Je ne peux pas accepter, un cadeau pareil. C'est contraire à toutes mes nouvelles convictions.

- Bon. Si cela peut te mettre à l'aise, considère que je te la prête seulement.

C'est alors que Drago aperçut le bouquet de roses. Il avait beaucoup de mal à évacuer toute la colère accumulée au fur et à mesure des coups de téléphone qu'il avait donné en vain au cours de l'après-midi. Mais Harry était très attentionné, il fallait le reconnaitre, et gentiment, il insista :

- Je t'assure, il faut utiliser cette voiture. C'est très mauvais pour le moteur de ne pas tourner et je n'ai pas encore envie de la vendre.

Il sembla à Drago que l'enjeu entre eux était bien plus important que la voiture elle-même. Comme si la qualité de leur relation était en question… Harry semblait avoir envie de donner, de lui rendre service. Ce qu'il avait dit à propos des personnes qu'il fréquentait lui revint en mémoire : « des connaissances pas des amis et quelques amis fidèles ». oui, reconnut Drago, tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que les gens haut placé sont souvent seuls. Et Merlin sait qu'Harry Potter est haut placé ! Si la solitude de son hôte était à la hauteur de sa réussite sociale, il n'était pas à envier. Sans aucun doute, il était sincère quand il disait rechercher son amitié.

Mais autre chose était en jeu également. Pour Drago, cette fois. Il lui fallait à tout prix changer d'emploi. Sans cela, pas de bébé et adieu magie… Cela valait bien une légère entorse à ses nouveaux principes.

- J'accepte ta proposition. A condition de considérer qu'il s'agit d'un prêt, bien entendu.

Enfin, il saisit le bouquet de fleurs et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour les mettre dans un vase.

Un peu inquiet, Harry remarqua :

- Il faudrait que tu te prépares…

Le dos tourné, Drago avoua :

- Désolé, tu iras sans moi. Je n'ai rien à me mettre. J'étais si contrarié par la voiture que j'ai passé l'après-midi au téléphone pour essayer de te joindre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses.

- C'est hors de question. Je suis sûr que tu vas dénicher quelque chose dans ta penderie.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil sur la robe de sorcier parfaitement coupé, la chemise à col cassé, le petit nœud blanc…

- Je n'appartiens plus à ce cercle ! Je n'ai plus de robe de bal depuis des années.

Harry arbora un sourire machiavélique.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un entretien d'embauche ?

Mi- outré, mi- amusé, il rétorqua :

- Tu es un parfait maître chanteur !

- Tu ne me laisses guère d'autre manière de te convaincre, déclara Harry avec un sourire. Mais je peux essayer autrement, si tu le permets.

Sur ce, il lui prit la main en esquissant une petite révérence et déclama d'une voix suave :

- Cher ami, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'accompagner à cette soirée. Il faut que je fasse un discours et j'ai horreur des discours. Des discours en général et des miens en particulier. Votre présence me serait d'un grand soutien.

Drago était sincèrement amusé. Ainsi, cet homme si sûr de lui en apparence avait peur de parler en public. Tout à coup, il lui parut plus humain, plus accessible. En fait, c'est vrai qu'il avait besoin de compagnie, ce soir…

- Ce que j'ai de mieux c'est ma robe de la remise des diplômes. Elle n'est plus toute jeune et ce n'est pas une robe de bal mais elle est élégante.

- Ce sera parfait avec un petit sort de mon ressort ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire où perçait le soulagement.

* * *

Les lumières de l'auditorium du musée se mirent en veilleuse au moment où Harry s'approche de l'estrade, apportant à Drago un peu de répit. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était retrouvé aussi en vue que depuis son procès. La meilleure société sorcière d'Angleterre assistait à cette soirée et il se sentait très différent de tout ce beau monde. Une sorte de vilain petit canard au milieu des cygnes élégants…

- Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir ! commença la belle voix grave d'Harry.

Aussitôt, Drago oublia les gens qui l'entouraient pour concentrer son attention sur l'orateur. Le discours fut bref, mais parfaitement pertinent. Harry fit un bilan précis des activités du musée et présenta le nouveau directeur. Tout le monde applaudit avec chaleur et, soulagé d'avoir cette mission qui lui pesait, Harry rejoignit Drago à leur table.

Maintenant encore, il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui, Drago Malefoy, qui se trouvait assis à côté du héros du monde sorcier. Pas une seule remarque, pas un seul regard glacial, pas de murmure sur son passage. Par moment même, au cours de la soirée, il avait eu envie de se pincer…

Harry glissa un bras sur le dossier de la chaise de son compagnon.

- Alors ? J'ai bien parlé ?

Drago se tourna vers lui et se trouva pratiquement dans les bras de l'ex-Gryffondor. Une délicieuse odeur de menthe poivrée l'environnait maintenant, virile et rassurante. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit avec un soupir de regret.

- C'était parfait. Quand je pense que tu as essayé de me faire croire que tu n'aimais pas prononcer des discours ! Tu étais aussi à l'aise qu'un Botruc dans un Sureau.

- Détrompe-toi ! je préfère les grands espaces aux jeux de mots…

Sur ses paroles sibyllines, il se détourna de lui pour écouter l'orateur suivant mais il laissa son bras sur le dossier de la chaise du blond qui n'écouta pas un traitre mot de ce que dit le nouveau directeur. Dans le secret de son cœur, il essayait de mettre bout à bout toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur Harry. Il était orphelin, avait été élevé par des moldus jusqu'à ses onze ans, avait terrassé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, était devenu un des plus grand sorcier en influence et en pouvoir de cette ère…

Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Si tout cela était vrai, il était surement à la recherche de plus… Comme un titre de noblesse… Cela ne plaisait pas à l'ex-Serpentard. Vraiment pas du tout. Les coureur de titre quels qu'ils soient ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux. De nouveau, il dévisagea son voisin, coureur de titre ou pas ? Ce qui était sur c'est qu'il n'était ni maniéré ni guindé. Et il savait parler d'autre chose que de la haute société sorcière. Cette pensée lui donna envie de rire… Harry Potter, un coureur de titre ? Allons donc, s'était ridicule ! Autant dire que les hippogriffes sauvages déambulaient dans Londres !

Il était 10 heures lorsqu'ils quittèrent le musée. Ils marchèrent sur le chemin de traverse doucement.

- Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, je t'inviterais volontiers à diner.

- Tu veux dire continuer à me questionner, c'est cela ?

- Je ne te le cache pas.

- Très bien. Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Chez moi. Nous serons plus tranquilles.

Drago leva un sourcil.

- Plus tranquilles ?

- Oui… Pour discuter d'investissement et de bilan de fin d'année, bien sûr !

Ils traversèrent le Chaudron Baveur pour rejoindre le Londres moldu et regagnèrent la voiture. Une fois installé, Drago lança :

- Je souhaite que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, monsieur Potter. Je ne suis pas du genre à coucher avec le patron pour décrocher un emploi !

Harry arrêta la voiture au feu rouge et se tourna vers son passager.

- Tu peux être assurée que si tu faisais cela, jamais tu n'aurais le poste ! Saches que si je t'embauche, c'est parce que tu me parais compétent, le plus compétent, ajouterais-je même.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence. Mais en apercevant la maison d'Harry, Drago eu tout simplement le souffle coupé. Encore plus lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon.

- C'est… c'est magnifique ! balbutia Drago.

- Il me semble que tu retiens un « mais »…

- C'est que… ce décor ne te ressemble pas.

Surpris par cette remarque inattendue, Harry regarda autour de lui comme s'il découvrait son salon. Drago avait raison. Rien de ce qui s'y trouvait ne correspondait à ses gouts. Mais qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à cela ? Ce travail de décoration avait été effectué par Ernie, l'homme qu'il avait failli épouser trois ans plus tôt. Une erreur évitée de justesse ! Depuis, il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de modifier son cadre de vie, tout simplement parce qu'il ne le voyait pas. Quand il était chez lui en effet, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre ou dans son bureau. Tout le reste de la maison n'était utilisé que lorsqu'il avait des invités, ce qui arrivait bien rarement désormais.

- Tu n'as pas tort, murmura-t-il.

Une fois à table, le repas fut servi par un maitre d'hôtel parfaitement stylé. Drago se lança dans ses démonstrations, sous le regard appuyé d'Harry. Mais, il n'écoutait pas un mot des propositions que faisait le jeune homme, au point qu'il craignit à un moment donné d'éveiller les soupçons de ce dernier.

En fait, il avait passé le plus clair de sa journée à prendre sa décision et maintenant que c'était fait, il se laissait bercer par la grâce des gestes de son invité, par la fraicheur de son teint que le vert de sa robe exaltait, par la douceur de sa voix, bien plus que par la pertinence de son discours.

A la fin du repas, lorsqu'il proposa à Drago de l'accompagner sur la terrasse, il aurait été incapable de dire ce que comportait le menu…

Il entraina le jeune homme dans une pièce entièrement vitrée, plus fraiche que le salon, d'où la vue sur Londres était saisissante. En fait, c'était à cause de ce panorama qu'il continuait à vivre dans cette maison et il était heureux de l'effet produit sur Drago par cette vue splendide. Mais au bout d'un moment, le blond revint au vif du sujet :

- Tu vas me faire attendre encore longtemps pour me donner ta réponse ?

Harry eut un sourire énigmatique, mais répondit pourtant aussitôt.

- Tu as le poste.

- Vraiment ? Il faudra me laisser le temps de prévenir M. Whitetaker.

- Bien sûr mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. Tu m'as démontré ta compétence dans un domaine où justement je manque de flair. Tes idées apporteront un sang nouveau au cabinet.

Lorsqu'Harry mentionna le salaire qu'il toucherait, Drago faillit se trouver mal.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout. En fait, tu vas avoir la lourde responsabilité d'assumer une grande partie du travail de Blaise. Son bras droit, Thomas Gordon, est satisfait de sa position à Zabber's et ne me parait pas aussi qualifié que toi pour assurer cette lourde succession.

Drago resta sans voix. Pourtant, Harry ajouta :

- J'ai une autre proposition à te faire.

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché de lui et lorsqu'il lui passa son bras autour de la taille, Drago ne s'écarta pas de lui, ce qui le remplit d'un bonheur intense. Bonheur qui ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il vit les yeux clairs se fixer sur ses lèvres.

- Il me manque juste une petite information supplémentaire avant de t'en parler, murmura-t-il en posant sa bouche sur celle du blond.

Là non plus, il ne se déroba pas. Enfin, il posait ses lèvres sur cette bouche pulpeuse qui le tentait depuis leur rencontre dans l'ascenseur. Enfin, il serrait contre les sien ce corps mince et vigoureux ! Un parfum frais de fleurs sauvages l'inonda, aiguisant le désir qu'il avait de cet homme spontané et franc.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il prolongeait ce baiser, Drago se laissait aller dans un abandon toujours plus émouvant, les bras noués derrière le cou d'Harry, le corps collé contre le sien. Harry n'avait pas prévu que ce baiser les entrainerait aussi loin et, les doigts perdu dans les fins cheveux de son compagnon, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'arracher aux délices sensuelles qu'il lui laissait entrevoir.

- Drago…

En entendant son prénom, il s'écarta de lui, les joues en feu, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

- Ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec mon emploi, j'espère !

- Absolument rien, je te rassure tout de suite. En revanche, il fait partie de la seconde proposition que je t'annonçais tout à l'heure.

- Qu'elle est-elle ? Tu viens de m'accorder un emploi qui me plait, je n'en demande pas davantage.

- Moi, si. Drago, je te demande de m'épouser.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos review.

Annaëlle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre mais elle l'a lu donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

3. Décision

Sur le coup Drago resta sans voix. Puis, il éclata de rire et s'avança vers le bord de la terrasse.

- Cette fois, j'en suis sûr et certain ! Je rêve ! Je rêve des choses complètement folles, qui n'arrivent à personne. La rencontre dans l'ascenseur, le poste que tu me propose, ce baiser…

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui saisissant le bras, il le pinça juste en dessous du coude.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il surpris et un peu fâché. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- C'est pour te prouver que tu ne rêves pas, tout simplement.

Drago se frotta les yeux.

- Alors c'est impossible que j'aie entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est impossible que tu m'aies demandé de t'épouser.

- Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que je viens de faire.

- Non ! s'exclama Drago en dégainant sa baguette. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Harry James Potter.

- Trêves de plaisanteries. Potter ne m'aurait jamais demandé en mariage. Qui, êtes, vous ?

- Je suis celui qui a vu Hermione te mettre une droite mémorable en troisième année, celui qui t'a lancé un sort de découpe dans les toilettes des filles en sixième et qui a fait demi-tour pour te sauver des flammes dans la salle sur demande.

La baguette de Drago trembla et s'abaissa doucement. La confusion avait envahi Drago, à un tel point que ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Courbé, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup, il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se heurte à une chaise, où il s'effondra. D'une voix blanche, il demanda :

- Pourquoi me dis-tu des choses pareilles ?

- Parce que c'est la solution idéales pour nous deux ! Il te faut un enfant, et moi, je veux un héritier. Marions –nous donc !

- Je ne te reconnais plus Potter…

- Drago, dit doucement Harry en s'accroupissant face à lui. Nous ne nous sommes plus vu depuis presque neuf ans. J'ai suivis de loin ta vie par Blaise et je suppose que toi de même. Je ne suis plus le Harry Potter que tu as connus. Tout comme tu n'es plus ce prince des Serpentards, glacial et sarcastique de Poudlard. Nous avons changé. La guerre nous a fait grandir. La vie à fait le reste.

- Je ne veux pas t'épouser !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour…dix milliard de bonnes raisons ! Saint Potter, au secours des opprimés et laissés pour compte ! s'exclama Drago en se levant.

- Donnes-men trois.

- Premièrement, tu ne me connais absolument pas.

- Et alors ?

- Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te tuer dans ton sommeil ? Tu ne sais strictement rien de moi !

- Tu t'appelles Drago Lucius Malefoy. Tu es né dans le manoir de tes parents, à Wilton dans le Wiltshire. Tu es fils unique. Ton père a commencé ton apprentissage sorcier lorsque tu as eu sept ans. Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat sorcier mais adore le chocolat moldu surtout s'il vient de suisse ou de Belgique. Je continue ?

- Cela prouve seulement que Blaise t'as parlé de moi, rétorqua le blond. Pas que tu me connaisses.

- Détrompe-toi, répliqua Harry en l'entrainant dans la pièce voisine où trônait un impressionnant bureau en noyer.

Harry contourna le meuble et ouvrit un tiroir d'où il sortit un dossier. Après l'avoie feuilleté un instant, il se mit à lire à voix haute les notes que Drago avait obtenues à Poudlard. Il mentionna même la punition qu'il avait reçue de Rogue pour avoir fumer en cachette alors que cette punition n'avait pas été officielle. En entendant cela, Drago bondit pour lui arracher le dossier des mains.

- Personne n'est au courant de cela ! Qui t'as donné toutes ces informations ?

Harry leva vers lui un regard faussement innocent qui eut le don de mettre le jeune homme hors de lui. Agressif, il insista :

- Tu as loué les services d'un détective privé ?

Calmement, Harry rangea les documents.

- De plusieurs même, si tu veux tout savoir. Et ils ont travaillé très vite.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Question d'équilibre entre nous… Tu savais beaucoup plus de chose sur moi que je n'en savais sur toi…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta vie s'étale dans tous les journaux sorciers et moldus ! de toute façon, je maintiens que cela ne t'autorise pas à croire que tu me connais.

Harry eut l'audace de sourire.

- Reconnais que je suis en bonne voie !

Drago eut un sursaut. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser piéger ainsi. Relevant le menton, il lança :

- Tu ne connais pas toutes les horribles manies que je peux avoir et qui t'empêcherons de me supporter plus de deux jours. Et tout, ce que je sais de toi, c'est que tu es têtu, trop protecteur, trop sauveur du monde, ce que je déteste par-dessus tout.

- Bien vu. Par conséquent, voici ce que je propose. Nous allons passer ensemble les deux jours qui viennent, pour essayer de nous connaitre au quotidien et si dimanche, nous nous supportons encore nous nous envolerons pour Salem ou on nous mariera sur le champ. D'accord ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Tu sembles avoir oublié que je prends mon poste lundi prochain. Cela te concerne aussi pourtant, il me semble ?

- Notre mariage est bien plus important à mes yeux !

- Nous nous sommes haï pendant sept ans ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir m'épouser comme ça sur un coup de tête !

- Je ne te hais plus depuis longtemps. Tu n'es plus le petit con arrogant de Poudlard.

Ahuri et à court d'argument, Drago dévisageait le personnage qui lui faisait une si étrange proposition ? Devenir son mari ? Alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il l'avait invité à diner ! Quelle blague… Mais une phrase lui revint à la mémoire, qu'il n'avait pas relevé sur le moment mais qui expliquait peut-être bien des choses.

- Que veux-tu dire quand tu parlais d'avoir un héritier ?

Harry passa longuement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs puis se laissa glisser dans le grand fauteuil de cuir rangé derrière le bureau. Longuement, il considéra le blond pour mieux se donner le temps de choisir les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Lorsqu'enfin il se décida à parler ce fut d'une façon hachée, presque mécanique, comme s'il lui fallait gommer toute sensibilité.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive ce qu'il vient d'arriver à Blaise. Je veux des enfants. Je veux un mari. Je veux une famille à qui je pourrais laisser tout ce que je possède. Sinon, à quoi bon tout cela ?

Du regard, il balaya la pièce et même le panorama qui s'étendait derrière la grande baie.

- Mais il y a d'autre homme que moi !

- C'est vrai. J'en connais même beaucoup dans ce qu'on appelle « la bonne société sorcière ». Mais pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais que mes enfants soient élevés selon leurs principes. Toi et moi nous avons des racines, différentes certes mais des racines. Nous avons été élevés sans amour, toi pour un rôle, moi pour une prophétie. Nous sommes des enfants de la guerre. Nous avons tout perdus et dus tout reconstruire, en commençant par nous-même. Je veux vivre avec un homme qui saura consoler mes enfants de leurs plaies et de leurs bosses, au lieu de donner un chèque à la gouvernante avant de s'envoler pour les caraïbes.

Drago le considéra avec davantage de sympathie.

- Tu as envisagé l'adoption ?

- Ce sera vraiment mon dernier recours. Parce que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais adopter un homme qui voudrait bien élever mes enfants…

- Ton projet avec moi ne tiens pas debout. Tu as pensé à mon travail ? Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à l'homme au foyer.

- Je ne te demanderai jamais de renoncer à ton activité professionnelle. Tu continueras à superviser les investissements de notre cabinet et à nous conseiller pour tous nos placements. Ce n'est pas incompatible avec une vie de famille.

- Je rêve…, répéta Drago.

- Tu veux que je te pince encore ?

- Très drôle Potter. Rétorqua-t-il en se levant pour aller contempler les lumières de Londres qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Il en avait la chair de poule. Comment lui, Drago Malefoy, pouvait-il devenir l'époux de l'homme le plus connu du monde sorcier ?

Harry s'était levé lui aussi, et, debout derrière lui, irradiait une chaleur qu'il sentait pénétrer dans tout son corps. Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il le touchait ? Heureusement, il s'en abstint, questionnant seulement :

- Alors ?

Drago frissonna, le regarda par-dessus son épaule et demanda :

- Quand on se marie, il y a des tas de choses à prévoir, il faut prévenir les familles, les amis…

Harry le coupa dans son élan.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir un enfant ? Si la réponse est oui, épouse-moi sans hésiter et oublie tes ruineux projets de bébé-potion.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur les lueurs clignotantes de la ville, Drago se rappela les nombreuses fois où il avait imaginé qu'on le demandait en mariage. Jamais, il n'avait pensé à quelque chose d'aussi extravagant. Pas de violon, pas de chichi dans ce mariage. Tout était le fruit d'un calcul. D'une petite voix, il se décida à lancer :

- L'amour, c'est important dans un couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

Une ombre traversa le visage d'Harry.

- L'amour ? Je n'y crois pas. En tout cas, pas à l'amour qui dure.

- Pourtant, cela existe. C'est grâce à l'amour de ta mère que tu as survécu à la mort. C'est grâce à l'amour que tu as vaincu Voldemort.

Le visage d'Harry s'adoucit.

- Cet amour-là. Oui, j'y crois. L'amour d'un parent pour son enfant, l'amour fraternel envers tes amis. Oui. Mais l'amour entre deux personnes… Une fois dans ma vie, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureux. Mais ce n'était qu'un mirage.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ernie est parti un mois avant que je l'épouse.

- Je suis désolée…

- Peu importe. J'ai compris alors que les mariages se brisent quand disparait l'émotion que le couple confondait avec l'amour. Il est donc hors de question que je fonde le mien sur quelque chose d'aussi incertain.

- Mais sur quoi alors ?

- Sur des buts communs. Sur le respect mutuel. Et aussi, je l'espère, sur l'amitié, la complicité. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu me plais, avec ta spontanéité, ton franc-parler, ton enthousiasme. Et j'espère que tu me plairas encore plus quand je te connaitrais mieux.

- Tu n'as pas peur de mettre la calèche avant les sombrals en m'épousant aussi roidement ?

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Il faudra peut-être des mois avant tu ne sois enceint… et moi, je peux mourir demain.

Il venait de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Drago, qui ne savait pas trop que penser de tous ces aveux.

- Drago, je suis honnête. Je ne peux pas te promettre de t'aimer. Mais je te jure que je serai fidèle et que je prendrai soin de toi.

A ces mots, il se rebiffa.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne soin de moi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul depuis ma réhabilitation.

- Alors, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il baissa les yeux. Bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ? Le mariage, oui. Des enfants, bien sûr. Mais aussi… l'amour, la passion ! Pourtant, étant donné le cours que prenait sa vie, il risquait bien de ne rien avoir de tout cela. Plus il attendait, plus cela deviendrait difficile. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il chercha le regard d'Harry. Son regard émeraude. Et à sa surprise, il le trouva étrangement calme, apaisé, comme s'il était sûr que cette idée folle marcherait. Après tout, c'est bien ainsi, qu'il avait toujours tout réussi ? En fonçant tête baissé dans des paris insensés qu'il avait gagnés les uns après les autres. Il fallait en avoir le cœur net.

- Ce mariage, pour toi, c'est une affaire parmi les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a même pas un siècle que le mariage est considéré comme une histoire d'amour.

- L'amour me parait incompatible avec les affaires !

- Peu importe tant que cela ne t'empêche pas de tomber dans mon lit.

D'un seul coup, Drago devint rouge comme une pivoine.

- C'est comme cela qu'on fait les bébés, continua-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Mais peut-être as-tu peur de moi ?

S'il avait peur de lui ! Le mot était faible. Il était terrorisé, terrifié ! L'ancien Drago ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

- Un peu. Après tout, tu es Harry Potter.

- Je suis un homme avant tout. Un homme comme les autres. Et justement, ce qui me plait chez toi, c'est que tu me traite comme n'importe qui, sans te soucier de ma position ou de ma fortune.

Tout en parlant, il s'était encore rapprocher de Drago, faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre. Il essaya de noyer son embarras dans le sarcasme.

- Un Malefoy ne lèche pas les bottes d'un sang mêlé surtout pas d'un Potter balafré.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Avec un sourire lumineux, il fit pivoter le blond puis le prit par la taille en l'attirant contre lui.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais te prouver que je suis un homme comme les autres tout simplement.

Le baiser qu'il lui donna fut savant en bien des façons. Peu à peu, Drago perdit complètement la capacité de penser puis, très vite, celle de se tenir sur ses jambes. Si Harry ne l'avait pas soutenu, il se serait écroulé sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Le rêve continuait… Mais cette fois, il était arrivé au paradis…

Lorsqu'un gémissement profond monta dans sa poitrine, il ne fit aucun effort pour le retenir. Son sang battait dans ses veines, dans ses tempes. Soumis aux ordres de son corps, il s'était arc-bouté contre le brun, prêt à se fondre et à se perdre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry arrêta le baiser.

Brusquement, il se senti abandonné, mais son cerveau se remit à fonctionner normalement. Lorsque, enfin, il fut revenu à lui, il eut du mal à croire ce qui venait de lui avait bel et bien complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même ! Si Harry n'avait pas eu la sagesse d'arrêter, il se serait totalement abandonné.

- Tu vois ? déclara-t-il. Je voulais seulement te prouver que ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur de moi. Je te promets que nous ferons de beaux bébés tous les deux !

- Non ! Je ne veux pas t'épouser ! s'écria Drago.

- Tu n'aimes pas que je t'embrasse ?

- Non !

- Menteur.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry ajouta :

- Nous allons suivre le programme prévu et passer ensemble les deux jours qui viennent. Et je te prouverai que, non seulement tu as besoin de m'épouser, mais que, en plus, c'est ton vœux le plus cher.

* * *

Drago rangea sa plume et referma l'encrier. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ses parents seraient tranquillisés avec la lettre qu'il venait de leur adresser. Histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne débarqueraient pas chez lui à l'improviste s'ils n'arrivaient pas à le joindre au téléphone. Il leur avait annoncé qu'il quittait Londres pour quelques jours…

A vrai dire, avant d'écrire cette lettre, il avait d'abord cherché dans la bibliothèque, plus que bien fournie, d'Harry, toutes les informations relatives à sa maladie, dans l'espoir qu'il existait un traitement pour la combattre. Hélas pour lui, le remède proposé était toujours le même : grossesse.

- Tu as terminé ? demanda Harry en traversant la pièce pour venir s'asseoir sur la table basse près de Drago. Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau au sujet de ta maladie ?

- Non. Le monde entier conspire contre moi !

Harry se mit à sourire. Le refus que Drago continuait à lui opposer concernant leur mariage était devenu pour lui une sorte de jeu. Qu'il avait l'intention de gagner, bien entendu !

- C'est donc si terrible de m'épouser ? Regarde, voici deux jours que nous vivons sous le même toit. Tout se passe bien. je te supporte encore et il me semble même que tu commences à t'habituer à moi. Sois honnête et avoue que tu m'as trouvé quelques petites qualités ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- C'est vrai. Tu ne fumes pas et tu ne chiques pas.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu n'es pas trop désordonné.

- Autre chose ?

- Tu es riche et célèbre.

Harry se sentit soudain pris en traitre. Son sourire s'évanouit.

- C'est si important que cela pour toi ?

- C'est un bon point dans ton dossier, ajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Le visage d'Harry s'était fermé.

- Si c'est l'argent qui t'intéresse…

- Par Salazar ! explosa Drago. Tu n'as aucun humour ! Désolé mais je ne peux pas épouser un homme qui n'a pas le sens de l'humour. C'est absolument impossible étant donné ma famille.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait de perdre des points.

- Excuse-moi mais tu as mis le doigt sur l'un de mes points faibles.

- Tu détestes donc tellement ton argent ou ta célébrité ?

- Ce n'est pas mon argent que je déteste mais le comportement des gens avec moi dès qu'ils savent que j'en ai ou qui je suis.

- Quand as-tu découvert cela ?

- Dans l'ascenseur ! Quand j'ai vu comment tu me parlais. Tu m'as vraiment traité comme le dernier des derniers !

- Je t'ai toujours traité comme cela, constata-t-il. Et ça t'as plu ?

- Disons que je t'ai vu sous un nouveau jour, comme une conquête à faire et j'aime les défis plus que tout ! Pourquoi me priver de celui-ci.

Tout en parlant, il enserrait la taille de Drago de plus en plus tendrement. Le contact physique avec le blond produisait sur lui un effet magique. Apaisant et excitant à la fois. Et il percevait bien que Drago aussi y était sensible, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour cacher son trouble. Il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour ce dérober…

- Je vais chercher un verre de jus de fruit, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant. Tu en veux aussi ?

Harry ne fut pas dupe de la manœuvre.

- Tu t'esquives ! Je voudrais entendre jusqu'au bout la liste des raisons qui font que tu vas accepter de m'épouser.

Fier malgré tout, Drago leva le menton mais ses joues, traitresses, rosirent.

- Je veux un enfant.

- Je le sais. Autre chose encore ?

- Tu… tu embrasses bien.

Harry saisit l'allusion et ne se fit pas prier pour passer à l'acte, attisant le désir qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre comme un aimant de plus en plus puissant.

- Alors…, murmura-t-il contre la bouche du blond. Quelle note me mets-tu de un à dix ?

Des multitudes d'étoiles éclataient dans la tête de Drago. En son for intérieur, il répondit « Trois millions ». Mais à haute voix, il déclara :

- Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience en la matière pour faire une évaluation honnête.

- Comment ça pas assez d'expérience ? Drago Malefoy, le tombeur de Poudlard, celui qui n'avait aucune préférence entre fille et garçons tant qu'ils assuraient au lit, n'a pas assez d'expérience ?

- Je ne suis sorti avec personne à Poudlard et encore moins couché, affirma Drago en se dégageant. Certain aimait à dire qu'il avait couché avec moi pour remonter dans m'échelle social de l'école et je ne me suis jamais abaisser à contredire ses ragots. Et puis, on va dire qu'a l'âge où mes hormones ont commencées à me chatouiller, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

Drago frottait sons bras gauche sans s'en rendre compte. Le visage sombre soudain.

- Peu importe, déclara Harry en le reprenant dans ses bras. J'aime t'embrasser et il me semble que cela ne te déplait pas…

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que je serais amoureux de la personne que j'épouserais. Dans ma famille et malgré les racontars, les choses se sont toujours passées de cette manière. Mon père et ma mère s'aiment…

- Ecoute, coupa Harry. nous commençons avec beaucoup plus d'atouts que n'en ont la plupart des couples. Nos racines, notre travail, notre passé, notre but dans la vie, tout cela nous unis l'un a l'autre. Qui sait ? L'amour viendra peut-être par la suite ?

- Il me semble que tu ne crois pas ce que tu me dis.

- C'est vrai que, à mon avis, l'amour, le vrai, est très difficile à trouver.

- Tes parents ne s'aimaient donc pas ?

- Si, je pense que si. Mais je ne l'ai pas connu. Et là où j'ai grandis, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu.

Drago laissa échapper un gros soupir. Jamais de sa vie, il n'oserait avouer à sa famille qu'il avait fait un mariage sans amour. Comment pourraient-ils le comprendre ? Ils lui diraient tout de suite de rentrer à la maison, parce que là, au moins, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur l'amour de tous.

Une fois de plus, il étudia Harry et cette fois, devant le regard profond qu'il fixait sur lui, devant son visage sérieux, son grand corps à l'aise dans son jean et son T-shirt, il eut la certitude qu'il aimerait cet homme s'il acceptait de s'abandonner à lui. Malgré la réputation de coureur de pantalon qui était la sienne autant dans le monde sorcier que moldu, il s'était montré attentif et patient envers lui, généreux et tendre. Drago venait de comprendre, grâce à ses demi-confidences, que personnes dans son enfance ne lui avait montré ce qu'était l'amour. Ce serait à lui de le lui apprendre.

Et s'il n'y réussissait pas ? Autant se lancer dans l'aventure les yeux grand ouverts, il s'exposerait à moins de déceptions. Peut-être son mariage ne ressemblerait-il pas à celui de ses parents ou d'Hermione ? Mieux valait ce protéger contre la souffrance. Et pour cela, le meilleur moyen était de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne devait pas tomber amoureux d'Harry. A aucun prix. De cette manière, cela n'aurait aucune importance qu'il ne l'aime pas.

C'était un sacrifice énorme pour lui que de renoncer ainsi à l'amour. Car oui, malgré son passé et le peu de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un qui aurait bien voulut de lui pour autre chose que ses titres, Drago croyait en l'amour et il avait toujours espéré trouver le grand amour. Mais son désir de rester sorcier, de continuer à vivre dans ce monde justifiait tous ces sacrifices. La paternité le comblerait tellement qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de l'amour de son mari.

- C'est d'accord, dit-il abruptement.

- Qu'est-ce qui est d'accord ?

- Je t'épouserai.

- N'aie pas l'air aussi effrayé ! Ce n'est une condamnation à mort !

- Une condamnation à vie…

Harry arqua un sourcil très noir.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu projettes de passer le reste de tes jours avec moi.

- Est-ce ce que tu souhaites, Harry ?

- C'est en tout cas ce que nous nous promettons.

- Tu sais que cinquante pour cent des mariages…

- … finissent par un divorce. Oui, je sais. Mais cela ne signifie pas que le nôtre suivra le même chemin.

- Et si ça ne marche pas entre nous ?

- Tout ira bien si nous faisons notre possible pour cela. Mais si tu t'attends à ce que notre mariage échoue, tu gagneras à coup sûr.

- J'espère que tu ne regretteras rien.

- Je ne regrette jamais les décisions que je prends. C'est une trop grosse perte de temps et d'énergie.

Drago enviait la confiance inébranlable que manifestait Harry. Bien sûr, depuis le temps qu'i menait de main de maître des affaires difficiles, il avait eu le loisir de s'habituer à gérer les risques… Dans sa vie le Serpentard, n'avait pris qu'une seule décision importante : celle de quitter ses parents pour faire sa propre encore s'il l'avait fait c'est parce qu'il avait eu ce poste chez Whitetaker !

- Viens, dit Harry en le prenant par la main pour l'amener vers la table de la salle à manger. Regarde.

Sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme, il sortit de sa sacoche une petite boite en velours émeraude qui contenait une étincelante alliance en diamants.

- Si tu la trouves un peu grande, nous la ferons ajuster à notre retour, déclara-t-il en la lui glissant au doigt.

- A notre retour ? Où allons-nous ?

- A Salem. Là-bas, on marie les sorciers, jour et nuit. Sitôt arrivés, sitôt mariés ! Dans moins d'une heure, tu seras Monsieur Drago Potter.

- Potter-Malefoy.

- Si tu veux. Et enceint avant le lever du soleil !

- Il nous faut de la potion pour cela.

- J'en ai commandé à Severus. Elle devrait être prête à notre arrivée à l'hôtel et livré sur place.

- Attends ! s'exclama Drago. Tu étais sûr que j'allais accepter ?

- Je te connais Drago. Certes, tu as changé mais tu es toujours un peu le même.

- Severus est au courant ?

- Oui et non. Il sait que je fréquente quelqu'un mais il ne sait pas que c'est toi.

- Je croyais que vous vous détestiez.

- Non. Plus depuis qu'il m'a donné ses souvenirs le jour de la bataille finale. Il pense toujours que c'est grâce à moi que Fumseck est venu à lui pour le sauver. Moi, je sais que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait tout prévu.

Drago se détourna vers la baie vitrée. Tous ses souvenirs lui faisaient mal, encore. Il se souvenait de Severus blanc comme la mort, respirant difficilement mais vivant dans la grande salle transformée en morgue et en infirmerie. Il lui avait souri et dit qu'il était fier de lui. Drago lui avait tenu la main, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort arrive avec Harry mort dans mes bras du géant. Il se souvenait encore de cet instant, où son cœur avait raté un battement. Il s'était dit que tout était fini et qu'Harry aurait mieux fait de le laisser mourir dans les flammes du Feudemon.

Deux bras solide lui entourèrent la taille et Harry vint poser son menton sur son épaule.

- Tout cela est fini Drago. Nous allons commencer une nouvelle vie, fonder une famille. Je te promets de te rendre heureux.

Comme dans le brouillard, Drago eut une pensée pour ses parents et ses amis. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient au courant de rien ! Il aurait bien le temps de les prévenir quand il serait enceint et qu'il serait impossible de revenir en arrière…


End file.
